AB Episode 1 The Late Atomic Betty Part 1
by GameKirby
Summary: Minimus sneaks a bomb into Betty's school and plans to blow up the place until Betty quickly tries to save the school but when she had no time to defuse it, Betty teleports to HQ as the bomb explodes, the town thinks that Betty had died.
1. Bombs and a Funeral

The 1st Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 1) -Bombs and a Funeral-

One day at the Citadel, Maximus was having a nap as Minimus does a bit of Spring Cleaning in his closet as he finds a fully-stocked bomb as he sneaks away and travels to Earth on Maximus' ship as Minimus thought that he can destroy Atomic Betty on his own, meanwhile Betty was having lunch with Noah, Sparky and Ragenna when suddenly Betty saw a strange-looking kid as it was Minimus in disguise as he sneaks into the lockers. Chaz noticed Betty running to the lockers when suddenly the moment Betty opens her locker, the bomb activates with a time limit of 10 seconds as Betty quickly exits and heads towards the school's tool shed as Betty had no time to diffuse the bomb as she teleports to headquarters, abandoning her backpack as the bomb explodes, sending a loud boom across the school as the classes check. The schoolkids rushed to see the explosion as it came from the school's tool shed as the Principal see Betty's backpack burned as he declares Betty dead from an explosion as everyone mourns except Penelope as she gloats, knowing that her rival is out of her life forever as Ragenna and Chaz started crying for the lost of her friend. Betty arrives at headquarters as DeGill learns that Betty escaped before the explosion as she sees the news saying a student was killed by a terrorist bombing as the Principal tells the news of a mysterious figure hiding a bomb in Betty's locker as Sparky and X-5 found Betty in HQ as her parents entered a funeral where a tombstone shaped like Betty was in the cemetary. How will Betty continue her Earth life?


	2. No More Earth Life

The 2nd Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 1) -No More Earth Life-

After Betty learns that she can no longer be in Earth after the town learns of Betty's so called death, Betty learns that she can no longer be herself anymore until Sparky had an idea to homeschool Betty until X-5 volunteers to be Betty's homeschool teacher until meanwhile in the Citadel, Maximus wakes up from his catnap knowing that Minimus was cheering on the Earth news about Betty's death. Minimus learns that his plan on destroying Betty worked as Maximus was enraged from the fact that Minimus got rid of his nemesis Atomic Betty as he feels that Maximus cannot do any evil now that Betty is gone until meanwhile in Betty's house, Betty's parents and grandparents put a shrine on Betty's bed knowing that they lost their daughter as Chaz and Noah put flowers on the shrine. Meanwhile at Galactic headquarters, DeGill learns that the entire universe is mourning about the death of Atomic Betty as Betty pops in as everyone in headquarters was shocked that Betty is still alive until DeGill gets a report that crime has erupted throughout the universe as criminals from everywhere thought that Betty is dead as they create chaos in banks and museums. The Bangoons created a hologram projector with build-in special effects to make the wearer look more ghost-like as Betty remembers that Penelope didn't mourn but laughed at her from Betty's funeral as she plans a bit of revenge by haunting Penelope at her house along with Purrsy taking her room as Betty does the old back-from-the-dead-as-an-angel trick on them. Will Betty's plan worked for revenge on Penelope?


	3. Betty the Not so Dead Ghost

The Final Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 1) -Betty the Not-so-Dead Ghost-

During the night, Penelope was ready to go to sleep when suddenly a ghostly wailing sound was heard around Penelope's bedroom as the moment she starts sleeping, a strange fog appear around her bedroom as Betty appears as a floating ghost until Penelope starts to get scared as she sees Betty as a ghost as she plans to haunt Penelope for all the suffering and gloating she did to Betty, even in death. Penelope gets so scared, she screams so loud, her father and Chaz wakes up as the fog and Betty disappears until Mr. Lang and Chaz pop up in Penelope's bedroom as she warns them that Betty is haunting her for all the bossy things Penelope has done to Betty as Betty returns to headquarters as she returns to her home as Purrsy takes over Betty's room for fun as Betty's pops up with her hologram projector in her ghost outfit as Purrsy screeches, knowing that his former owner is back. The moment Purrsy tries to pounce on Betty, he somehow goes through her as he runs away to Betty's mother as Betty turns off the hologram projector and returns to Galactic HQ for a good night sleep as Betty felt more better until the next morning as Betty wakes up in a good mood as Sparky shows a report that Penelope is being haunted by a ghost as the Bangoons borrowed Betty for a new suit to disguise herself along with a voice changer as X-5 gives her a jetpack, strength enhancers and heat-vision visors as she calls herself Galactica. TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
